David Archangel
Name: David Archangel "David Arch" *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild: 'Seraph *'Weapon': 1 Hand Sword and Shield (Empire Cross) *'Element': Fire, Ice, Lightning (yellow) and Holy (Can only apply on his weapon) Family: Mike Arch (father) , Angela Arch (mother), Lucy Arch (elder sister) Character created by diemanolp on YT David is an excellent swordsman from Seraph. He has a caring and funny personality despite his “serious” look in his face (only gets serious when needed to). Very kind to everyone and always giving very honest remarks about almost everything. When he was still young, both of his parents were killed during a mission. The only thing that they left behind was the shield named (Empire Cross), because of that, David always overprotect his sister, Lucy. David normally acts as a “tanker” to protect his allies, allowing them to counter attack their enemies. Biography David was born in a slightly rich mercenary family of 3. He's father (Mike Arch) who’s a mercenary from Legion, and his mother (Angela Arch), a priest from Seraph. And his elder Sister Lucy (now age 21, a Singer). David learned to wield a sword from a retired Exorcist (Mr. MJ) since 6 years-old. Four years later, after coming back from mercenary school, he saw two mercenaries from different guild and his sister outside their house. When he reached home, Lucy was walking towards him, full tears, said that our parents was killed during a mission on the same day. He was shock to hear that from his sister and starting from that day, his sister began to take care of him. He remind himself that one day he will protect his sister and not lose her like what had happen to his parents. Few years later, David finally got accepted to Seraph because of his strong defensives techniques. He believes that by going to Seraph, he could protect his sister and look after her just like what she has done for him. Abilities Most of his skills based on Paladin, for example; Hp recover and Combat orders '' '''Elemental Charge': David uses one of his elements to merge into his sword, turning it into elemental weapon. However he could only charge his weapon for a sometime, after that he has to recharge his weapon immediately. When charging into others element, the element that is activated will be canceled (similar to Paladin’s Skills). Edge Discharge: After his weapon is charged, for evey Swing, Slash, Pierce, Thust, and Crush, it creates a elemental discharge which either cause an explosion or a shockwave when hit into a person or thing. This ability can be used until David have to charge his weapon wtih any elements. Shield: (Empire Cross), the shield that both his parents left behind, have an ability to split into smaller shields that surrounds him and his allies. However, it’s only able to protect up to 4 members at a limited range. The cross (the remains of the shield) can be uses as a hammer to crash his opponents flat. Category:Characters